Soul Switcher
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: What happens if a girl named Raven switches Alviss and Dorothy's souls using her Darkness ARM Gemini? How will the Cross Guard and Witch handle it? Will there be fights or will they take it maturely. M for swearing in later chapters!
1. Raven and Gemini

(I randomly came up with this idea for a MAR fanfic and decided to try it out! I'm still working on it)

It was night. The rain poured down as lighting flashed pierced through the darkness a figure of a teenaged girl appeared after a flash of lightening. She was wearing a raincoat, holding an umbrella in her hands she walked towards Reginlief Castle and smirked. She looked at the walls noticing a few lights were on. "Darkness ARM, Gemini" She softly summoned her ARM. Two figures appeared in front of her one was a male and the other female. "Yes Miss Raven? You summoned us?" The female twin ÄRM asked looking at her mistress.

"Do you wish us to switch someone's souls?" The male twin asked tilting his head. "If so who's and what reason?"

Rain poured down heavily on the twins as they shivered in the cold, Raven pulled them under her umbrella and shivered. "Dorothy and Alviss's souls. Reason, word got out that Dorothy criticized Babbo and as for Alviss? Because Al's just critical all the time!" She smirked.

The female twin looked at Raven in a strange way. "That's not a good reason to switch them, there must be another reason what is it?"

Raven thought for a moment and sighed. "Dorothy criticized you, she said you were a useless ÄRM and should be destroyed." She looked at Gemini with truthful eyes.

"GNh! She said that? We'll show her then! What did Alviss say about us Master?" The boy asked.

"He said the same thing, I overheard them talking about you the other day when we battled." Raven answered him simply then watched them.

The Twins vanished then in a few moments returned with smiles on their faces. "Your wish has been done Mistress." The female twin announced. Raven then recalled her ÄRM and walked away in the stormy night disappearing into the darkness.

The next day the storm grew worse.

The sky was covered in dark grey clouds; rain poured down in heavily in sheets everywhere. Thunder rolled across the sky, lightening flashed every few moments as the wind blew strong enough to blow a tree over.

Dorothy woke up first, she yawned loudly and got out of her bed, she noticed Belle in her room watching the storm from the window. Belle noticed her awake and smiled. "Good morning Alviss!" She chirped flying over to her. Dorothy looked at her strangely and smiled to her. She got out of bed and yawned once again. "Didn't you get enough sleep Al?" Bell asked.

"I had plenty of sleep." Dorothy assured Belle. Belle gasped hearing a different voice from Alviss's body. "Alviss! Are you not well? You sound like you have a cold! You should go back to bed and rest." Belle looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Belle I'm fine honestly." Dorothy sweat dropped thinking the fairy had lost her mind. "But Alviss, your voice sounds different!"

'Why is Belle calling me Alviss all the time?' Dorothy wondered as she left her room. Bell followed sitting on her shoulder. "Alviss! You really should rest! You sound like you have a horrible cold! It must be the storm that's made you sick."

"Bell! I told you I'm fine! I don't feel sick." Dorothy assured her again as she walked into the kitchen she smiled and saw Nanashi cooking pancakes for breakfast. Dorothy helped herself to a glass of water to drink. She was about to sip it until she saw Alviss's reflection in the water. She turned around and only saw Nanashi and Belle. 'I must be seeing things.' She looked into the water again and saw Alviss's reflection. She shrugged and tipped the water into the sink. Nanashi turned around and noticed Alviss near the sink.

"Good morning Al-chan!" Nanashi smirked putting his hand on his shoulder. "Morning Nanashi, you're up early is everyone still sleeping?" Dorothy asked turning her head to face him. Nanashi stared at Alviss after hearing Dorothy's voice come out instead of his. "Al-chan! Did you eat Dorothy?" He cried out in alarm. Dorothy sweat dropped. "What are you talking about Nanashi? I AM DOROTHY! Shesh!" She snapped at him annoyed.

"Is this some sick joke that you're playing on me Nanashi?" Dorothy yelled at him in annoyance and walked off. Belle gasped and stayed behind with Nanashi. "Al-chan woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Nanashi mumbled as he served the pancakes.

"Mhm! He's acting strangely today, maybe it's the weather or he had a bad dream." Belle muttered looking more worried she flew off after him. 'Maybe I should go and wash my face.' Dorothy thought as she headed towards the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and went to the sink, above the sink hanging on the wall was a mirror which had a wooden frame around it on the bench that the sink was on had a glass with tooth brushes.

Dorothy turned on the tap not noticing the reflection of Alviss in the mirror at first. When she washed her face and looked in the mirror she gasped noticing the reflection of Alviss. "GNh! I've became Alviss? But how?" she wondered quietly as she turned the tap off. She walked out of the bathroom and continued the morning as normal well almost normal. She noticed Snow, Nanashi and Belle talking in the kitchen and helped herself to a drink

Snow noticed Alviss helping himself to a drink. "Good morning Al-chan!" She greeted him warmly. Dorothy turned around and smiled slightly. "Good morning Snow-chan" Dorothy answered her with a smile. Snow stared at Alviss after hearing Dorothy's voice escape his mouth. "Dorothy? What happened?" She asked. "How did you get inside Al's body? And where is Al-chan when you're in his body?"

"I have no idea! When I woke up this morning I found myself in Al's body. I wonder how he's reacting to it. Maybe he's still asleep inside mine if I'm inside his." Dorothy answered putting her fingers under her chin as if she was in deep thoughts.

"We'll let him sleep in anyway, I doubt we'd be fighting with this storm, it's getting worse." Snow smiled. "Ginta and Jack aren't awake yet. They'd be surprised to find out that you're in Al's body."

"Mhm! I was rather surprised to, but I'm not too fussed. Besides, I kinda like being in Al's body." Dorothy smiled.

"Too much information!" Snow sweat dropped and laughed. "But what about the war games, how are you two going to fight are you going to switch ÄRM?"

"No idea! We'll sort that out when Al wakes up and we'll try figure out a way to get back to normal. We'd probably stick with the ÄRM we have and try and use them but if we do I'll have to tell Al not to use Toto." Dorothy answered her with a sigh. "That means I can't tackle Gintan because if I do it'd make it look like Al's gay and he's not."

Snow looked at her and nodded. "Mhm! In the mean time I can tackle Ginta for you!" She smirked. Dorothy rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd say something like that."

_**(End of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter)**_


	2. Switched

(Italics means someone's thinking, bald and italics means someone's dreaming.)

(**Thank you Luberianthief for helping me with this chapter!**)

Thunder boomed loudly across the sky, a lightening fork struck a nearby tree causing it to fall down and crash with a loud bang, the tree caught on fire but was put out by the rain. Alviss awoke after hearing the tree falling down. He sat up straight in his bed and looked around his room noticing the walls were painted pink he shrugged and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. He walked into a completely different bathroom which had pink walls, pink shower curtains. He noticed a mirror on the wall above the sink and went to wash his face. He turned the tap on then looked in the mirror he saw Dorothy's body instead of his own. He shrugged watching as the reflection copied him. "GNh! Impossible! I can't be in her body! But I am! How?" he asked himself then washed his face and turned the tap off.

'_I know I've been thinking about her a lot but now I am her? How did all this happen over night? Wait if I'm her she must be me then.' _Alviss sighed then ran out of the room to find her.

'_I don't even know if this is a good thing or bad thing God knows what she's doing in my body for all I know she could be flirting with Ginta! Damn her! That'd make me look like I'm gay!.' _He frowned in annoyance. '_Damn it! I have to find her._'

"Good morning everyone! Sorry I over slept!" Ginta cried out walking into the Kitchen where Dorothy, Snow and Nanashi were. Bell was sitting on Nanashi's shoulder frowning at Dorothy. Ginta noticed Bell glaring at Alviss and sweat dropped. "Did you and Alviss have a fight or something?" He asked. Dorothy couldn't resist him and got up then tackle hugged him in Alviss's body rubbing her face against his. At that moment Alviss in Dorothy's body walked in and glared at Dorothy.

Ginta pushed Dorothy off him in annoyance. "What the hell are you doing Alviss?" He asked glaring at him. "I'm standing behind you." Alviss responded in Dorothy's body. "Sorry Gintan I forgot I was in Alviss's body when I saw you." Dorothy looked at him in sorrowful eyes as she eyed Alviss glaring at her.

"D-Dorothy? Alviss? But how did you guys switch bodies?" Ginta asked with a confused look on his face. "If we knew we'd be in our own bodies, we just woke up like this." Alviss answered folding his arms glaring at Dorothy in his body in annoyance.

"Sorry Al! " Dorothy whined looking innocently at him. Alviss ignored her and sat down next to Nanashi and sighed. "You know Al-chan your lucky to be in Dorothy's body! I'd give anything to be in a body like hers!" Nanashi smirked picturing himself bathing in Dorothy's body.

Alviss rolled his eyes. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that pervert!" He muttered elbowing Nanashi. "How the hell are we going to fight the Chess? Being in each other's bodies?"

"We could teach each other to use our ÄRM or we can swap but the Chess would know something's up if we swapped ÄRM." Dorothy replied sitting next to Alan. "Besides that'd also let us spend time together if we train." She winked at Alviss.

"Alan is that fine with you? If we start training tomorrow while Nanashi fights?" Alviss looked at Alan with a slight smile. "Can I come please Al?" Bell asked flying to him. "I'm sorry Bell but it'll be too dangerous for you. Stay behind with Snow-chan." Alviss responded with a sigh looking away.

"That's fine with me make sure your both up at five in the morning." Alan looked at Alviss then Dorothy.

"GNh! Why Five in the morning? You have to be crazy!" Dorothy cried out annoyed. "That's too early"

"Its either Five or Midnight your choice." Alan smirked folding his arms.

"Five in the morning since neither of us have to fight tomorrow." Alviss answered after a while of thinking.

"But wait why does it have to be so early anyway Old Man?" Ginta asked curiously tilting his head a bit to the right looking directly at him.

"Aww! Tilting your head like that makes you look even more cuter Gintan!" Dorothy smiled with hearts in her eyes. "So cute!" she got up and hugged him again. Alviss glared at her in annoyance and walked off.

"Get off me Dorothy! GNH!" Ginta snapped at her pushing her away. "Because the sooner the two of them train the better." Alan answered.

"Um this looks really wrong!" Snow gasped watching Dorothy in Alviss's body trying to hug Ginta again ignoring what Alan had said. "DOROTHY!" Ginta yelled at her again in annoyance this time he pushed her off him roughly sending her to the end of the room and walked off with Babbo behind him.

A few days later Dorothy had just won a battle in the war, which took place at Reginlief, and surprisingly, she handled Alviss's ARM well! Forgetting, once again, that she wasn't in her own body, she cheered and hugged Ginta to celebrate her victory. Ginta seemed annoyed as he tried to get her off him, failing at such. Pano watched from the other side of the stage, a weird look in her eyes. "Is Alviss...gay?!" She gasped. Rolan stood on her left with no answer to give. All he could do was close his eyes, smile, and laugh nervously.

"I'M NOT GAY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" Alviss yelled out clenching his fists. "Why did Dorothy just yell out she's not gay?" Candice asked looking at Rolan with a sweat drop. "What's with those two lately?" Pano wondered as she watched Ginta struggling to get 'Alviss' off him. "GET OFF ME DOROTHY! Don't make me use force." Ginta yelled at her.

Babbo joined in on the fun and started to bounce on Dorothy's head trying to help Ginta get her off him. "Insolent witch" He cried out bouncing harder on her head knocking her out by accident. Snow quickly and gently caught Dorothy as she almost crashed her head against the ground. "BABBO! You shouldn't have done that." She scolded him.

"What's with them these days?" Rolan asked himself watching Dorothy carrying Alviss back to Reginlief. "Dunno Team MÄR are just getting weirder every day I guess." Pano shrugged seeing the rest of the team heading back in the castle.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry Dorothy Alviss?" Nanashi asked watching him carry the witch to her room. "I'm sure! I don't want people thinking I'm gay I'm sick of it. As soon as she wakes up I'm gonna have a word with her." Alviss glared at the unconscious witch in his body.

"So your not gay?" Nanashi looked at him in surprise. "Why don't you have a girlfriend then?"

"I'm not interested in dating until after the war or until I get my body back."

"Ah! Ok then I'll leave you love birds alone." Nanashi smirked turning around and walked off.

As soon as Alviss put Dorothy on her bed he left the room and went for a walk alone knowing she won't wake up for a few hours. He saw a few males and heard them dwarf whistling to him one of the men came up to him and lifted his chin up with his hand. "Hey there cutie, whats a girl like you doing in a place like this?" the man smirked with his hazel eyes twinkling.

Alviss kneed him between the legs and watched the man falling to the ground. He rolled his eyes and headed towards the bushes. '_This is the worst day of my life_.' He sighed. After a while walking in the bushes he saw a girl wearing black clothing lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Alviss gasped noticing that she was still breathing he gently picked her up in his arms and carried her back to Reginlief Castle.

**Who was this girl? Who bashed her up so badly? Will she live to tell her name? Will Alviss forgive Dorothy or will he start hating her? Stay tuned for chapter 3 of Soul Switcher!**


	3. Kimi

**(Thanks for the reviews I hope Chapter 3 is good**!)

As Alviss walked into Reginlief Castle he was greeted by Snow who was nearby talking to Ginta and Nanashi. She noticed the girl in his arms with blood dripping on the ground. "Oh my god! What happened to her Alviss?" Snow asked as she looked at the girl in his arms. "Dunno found her like this when I went out for a walk." Alviss answered heading towards his room to lay her on his bed. "She didn't deserve this what ever happened to her. She's beautiful beyond words, I know I say that to every girl I see but wow she's just too cute." Nanashi gasped as he laid his eyes on her.

"Mhm! I agree, we'll find out her name and what happened to her soon. Firstly we have to get her healed up." Alviss nodded looking over to Snow and Ginta, who followed him. "I could help you with her Al-chan." Nanashi smirked. "Heh thanks Nanashi, oh has Dorothy woken up yet? I need to talk to her." Alviss said as he layed the unconscious girl gently on his bed.

"Yeah she is, she's talking to Alan." Nanashi replied as he watched Ginta summon 'Alice' He loved that version even though he knew Alice is actually Babbo. Alviss left the room quietly taking another glance at the girl he found before leaving he sighed and went to find Dorothy. He found her sitting on the steps outside Reginlief Castle. She was alone much to his relief.

She sensed him coming and looked away not taking any notice of him knowing he was probably going to tell her off again.

"Dor look" Alviss began before she got up to face him. "Al, I'm sorry I forgot that I was in your body I promise I won't do that again!" Before he could say anything she left him without another word. "Dorothy! Wait"

Dorothy stopped and waited for him. "I forgive you Dor I'm not angry at you." He smiled looking at her. Dorothy smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek then ran off. Alviss blushed then watched her as she ran off. '_Did she really kiss me on my cheek or am I in a dream?_' he thought then remembered the girl he found. '_I better check on her to see if she's ok._'

Dorothy's pov

I awoke from my bed I was laying on then remembered what had happened. I remembered as I hugged and kissed Ginta when I won my battle forgetting I was in Alviss's body, Ginta and Babbo kept on pushing me away I remember hearing Candice asking "Is Alviss gay". After that I was knocked out and found myself in my room. I left my room and headed outside to clear my mind. Ok I was in Alviss's body which I grew attached to, he has a gorgeous body which I never noticed when I was flirting with Ginta.

I walked out the castle's door and sat on the steps I noticed Alan was around at the time and I talked to him about my situation. He suggested that I acted like I normally do. I told him if I did that I'd only make Alviss hate me. Alan then shrugged, muttered something then walked off. I gave up and sat on the stairs then sensed Alviss coming. I felt my cheecks blushing when I saw Alviss approaching me, normally I felt this way when I'm around Ginta.

When he started talking I knew he was going to yell at me again for doing that so I got up and started to walk off, He called out to me and forgave me. I blushed then quickly kissed him on the cheeks without thinking and ran back inside the castle unaware of the new girl inside.

End of Pov

Ginta, Snow and Nanashi waited in the room for the girl to wake up. She finally awoken when Alviss walked in. The girl gasped seeing four people in the room. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, and closed her eyes tightly thinking that they'd hurt her.

"Wh-who are you?" She nervously asked burying her face in her knees shaking like a leaf. "I'm Ginta from Team MÄR, this is Princess Snow, Nanashi and Alviss. Alviss is the one who found you don't worry we won't hurt you." Ginta introduced himself almost forgetting Babbo. "And of course Babbo! He was the one who healed your wounds."

Babbo grinned looking up to the girl. "Young girl please tell us your name."

"I-I'm Kimi." She responded opening her eyes and letting go of her legs. She stopped shaking like a leaf and looked at the four. "You said you're from Team MÄR right? I was attacked by a member of your Team. I think they said their name was Dorothy." Kimi looked at them with tears coming from her eyes.

"Dorothy would never do anything like this! Are you sure its not a Chess Piece cosplaying like her?" Ginta gasped in shock. Alviss looked at Kimi and rolled his eyes. "I was only talking to her a few minutes ago, besides she was unconscious a while ago she couldn't do this to you. It would have to be a cosplayer or Chess."

Kimi looked at him and gasped in shock. "Why do you sound like a male considering your a female?" She asked. "Heh well funny story, Dorothy and I awoke one morning with our bodies switched so I'm in hers and she's in mine." Alviss responded with a sweat drop. "Bell didn't like this so she hung around with Edward."

"Belle? She's a fairy right? –gasps- Oh my god! I just remembered Saru! Was he around when you found me?" Kimi asked looking worried. "Saru?" Snow asked sitting next to her..

"He's my fairy, we've been on a journey together for six years and before 'Dorothy' attacked me I told him to get help or hide. I didn't have any ÄRM so I was defenceless." Kimi explained.

"What does he look like?" Nanashi asked curiously thinking Saru would be a perfect match for Belle. "He has short blonde hair and hazel eyes, he's wearing black pants and a white shirt, with a vest. He has a small scar on his left cheek." Kimi answered with tears forming in her eyes. "I have to find him! Saru is precious to me!" She stood up in a hurry.

"We'll all help!" Alviss volunteered. Kimi looked at him then hid behind Snow. "Er right you three help." Alviss rolled his eyes and was about to walk out the room. "So much for thanking for me finding you unconscious on the ground in a pool of your own blood." He muttered then walked off.

"Huh? Did she say that she found me?" Kimi asked from behind Snow. "Mhm! And at the moment that was Alviss! Like he told you before he and Dorothy somehow got their souls switched." Snow sighed as she started walking out the door. "Well let's find Saru and hope he's alright." Kimi smiled happily at the thought of him and her being reunited again.

"Mhm! Right! Are you ready Babbo?" Ginta grinned looking at his ÄRM who was by his side as usual.

Kimi returned to the bushes where she remembered she was last before waking up in Reginlief Castle. "Saru! SARU! SARU!" She cried out calling his name repeatedly. Ginta, Snow and Nanashi looked behind trees, in bushes and shrubs. Babbo found a fairy with no wings in a spider web which was in a shrub. "Um Kimi-chan? Is this your fairy?" He called out looking at the fairy in shock.

Everyone ran to Babbo and gasped as they looked in the spider web seeing a fairy with his arms and legs spread out. He had scratch marks on him and was still breathing. "Saru!" Kimi screamed gently taking him out of the spider web. "Oh god! Saru! Your gorgeous wings!" She gasped looking as if she was about to cry. "I could heal him." Snow volunteered as she summoned Healing Angel. She held the ÄRM above him while Kimi held Saru in her hand.

"What happened to his wings?" Ginta wondered as he began to hunt for them. "Dunno didn't notice any near the spider web either a spider ate them or they're missing." Nanashi responded joining Ginta searching for Saru's wings. "Who could do such a thing to you Saru? Or what could?" Kimi sobbed looking at her fairy as he layed in her hand unconsciously. "Thank you Snow for healing him."

Snow smiled and felt something touch her left shoulder, she shrieked thinking it was a Chess Piece then turned around and noticed a pair clear silvery wings. "Um Kimi, is this Saru's wing?" She asked as she gently picked it off her. Kimi looked at the wing for a while then nodded. "Guys Snow found his wings!" Kimi sighed in relief.

Jack smiled sitting at a restaurant near Reginlief waiting for the waitress. His date was sitting next to him leaning her head on his shoulder and running her fingers up and down his chest. "Pano! How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked her kissing her softly on her forehead. "Because you are so cute Jack!" Pano smiled looking up at him. To her Jack was everything even though she was a former Chess who now quit the war games just to be with him. Jack and Pano agreed to meet every day at the same restaurant, Jack would pay for their meal even if Pano wanted to pay for them. He wouldn't let her buy him food.

Pano's father didn't accept she loved Jack, but he soon gave up with the idea of his daughter being with Jack. Pano's brother didn't really care he also quit the Chess to become stronger. Pano kissed Jack gently on the lips while they awaited for their meals to come.

"I love you Jack!" Pano whispered hugging him resting her head on his shoulder again. "I love you too Pano! When this war is over I'll be glad! We'll spend the rest of our lives together with my mum!" Jack smiled kissing her again on her forehead.

"Would your mother like me living with you?" Pano asked shyly looking at him. "Of course! I'm sure she'd love your company!" He answered positively. The waitress came and smiled looking at the couple as she handed food to them. Jack payed for the meal and started eating. "My mother is just as sweet as you are Pano! You both will get along!"

"But she saw me fighting against you in the war games back in the first round, do you really think she'd like me after I hurt you?" Pano asked sounding rather guilty. "Pano, I know my mother! Forget about that fight, all that matures is that you and I love each other, and nothing will ever tear us apart!" He answered watching as she ate her food. "Aww! Jack you're so sweet!" Pano smiled eating her steak.

"I'll always protect you Jack, if weird women try and take you away from me I'll make sure they'll never forgive themselves!" She looked at him with her eyes shining. "Aww you two are a cute couple!" The waitress said over hearing their conversations as she worked. "Thank you ma'am! I know we will win this war! And restore piece to MÄR heaven!" Jack smiled proudly.

"Alviss, who was that girl that was around you, Ginta, Nanashi and Snow?" Dorothy asked curiously as she sat on a chair at the balcony. "Her name is Kimi, I found her unconscious in the bushes, so I took her here and got Snow to heal her. When she awoken she told us how she got here." Alviss answered and explained everything to her. When he finished explaining Dorothy looked at him strangely. "Why would she be afraid of me? I'm on Team MÄR's side not the Chess, and I was talking to Gintan er flirting with him rather."

Alviss sighed and shrugged. "Dunno, either she's making the whole thing up or she's telling the truth, I have no idea! It's weird how she said she didn't have ÄRMs, everyone has them, she also mentioned her fairy a while later I think she said his name was Saru." He answered looking at the view from the balcony seeing forests and wild birds flying around.

"Saru? Did you just say Saru?" Bell asked with a squeal. Alviss looked at her in surprise. "Yeah do you know him?" He responded with a confused look on his face. "Mhm! Saru was my child hood friend, we grew up together before the war games started when they started we got separated and that was when I met you!" Bell answered flying up to him.

"Were you and Saru close Bell?" Dorothy asked leaning back on her chair lazily. "Mhm! Like Alviss and I being close friends, Saru and I never left each other's side!" Bell answered remembering the days she'd play with him at the park where she used to live. "He was protective over me too, like Al is! I often wondered what happened to him with the war games I wondered if he was still alive." Bell smiled thinking about him.

"So he's the protective type? Aw how sweet! I wouldn't mind meeting Saru, if Kimi was telling the truth about him being her fairy." Dorothy smiled picturing a young male fairy with blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a tuxedo, with a gorgeous face. "Mhm! And so kind too like Alviss! I wonder if he's thought about me." Bell nodded flying down onto the table and sitting next to the salt shaker.

"I'm sure he would Bell! Who wouldn't stop thinking about you!" Alviss responded giving her the warm smile she loved the most. To her it took her time adjusting to the fact he is in Dorothy's body, but still had his same personality and cared about her a lot. She still loved Alviss as much as she always did before but with the excitement of meeting up with Saru again and catching up with him she couldn't decide who she wanted most.

_________________________________________________________________________________

(**End of Chapter 3, who attacked Kimi and Saru? Why did they frame Dorothy? Stay tuned for chapter 4**)


	4. Arguements

By the time it took Ginta, Snow, Nanashi, Babbo and Kimi to get back to Reginlief Castle with Saru, the fairy awoke with a pounding headache even though Snow used her healing Angel on him. "Saru! Thank god you're alright." Kimi sighed in relief smiling to him. "Kimi-san please don't shout I've got a pounding head! Where am I and what happened? Where are my wings?" Saru responded squinting his eyes in pain.

"We're in Reginlief Castle with Team MÄR and I was hoping you'd answer that Saru, when we found you, your wings weren't attached, they've been ripped off and it's impossible to put them back on even if we tried." Kimi answered sadly looking at him. "What? I simply MUST have my wings reattached to my back! I'd be a freaky fairy if I don't have them! I'd look like an Elf!" Saru cried out in shock.

"Saru you're not a freak, we've tried reattaching your wings several times but nothing worked. Besides your still a fairy Saru!" Kimi smiled sweetly to him. "SARU!" A voice cried out excitedly. Saru looked up and saw Bell. "Bell!" He responded with a smile.

"You two know each other?" Kimi asked seeing both fairies hugging one another. "Mhm! We knew each other since we were kids." Saru replied with a smile. "I missed you so much Saru!" Bell hugged him tight.

"Aw you and Saru look cute together Bell!" Snow commented. "Yeah you both do!" Kimi agreed with a smile. "So um Kimi would you know how to get Dorothy and Alviss's bodies back to normal? I mean the condition they're in now being in each other's bodies." Snow suddenly asked.

Kimi thought for a while then smiled. "How about making them kiss then using a Healing ÄRM? That's all I can suggest. Not just a peck on a check I mean a lip lock kiss." Just as she finished talking Alviss and Dorothy walked in to find Bell and Saru talking and giggling.

"What about kissing?" Dorothy asked as she managed to catch the last word that Kimi said before she and Alviss walked in. "Well with you two being in each other's bodies I suggested for you to kiss and Snow to use her Holy ÄRM." Kimi answered nervously.

The witch and cross guard blushed then looked away. "No! There's got to be another way!" Dorothy said even though the idea was tempting. "Don't say I didn't try! Well maybe you could look for someone with a Darkness ÄRM that did this to you!" Kimi shrugged.

"Well it couldn't hurt to try would it?" Kimi asked a few minutes after. Bell managed to attach Saru's wings back onto him and the two fairies flew off to talk.

Alviss and Dorothy rejected the idea blushing even more. "Oh well its either that or I could say that Al's got a boyfriend. I could announce Alviss is gay!" Kimi teased.

"I'm not GAY god damn it Kimi!" Alviss snapped at her angrily. "Dorothy's the one who made me look like I was!" With that Alviss stormed off without another word.

Dorothy looked at him and felt really guilty. "Al!" She called out to him. "He's defiantly Gay he doesn't want to go through with this." Kimi laughed. "Do you really think he is?" Ginta looked over to Nanashi who seemed to know a lot about the Cross Guard.

"No! He just thinks its wrong kissing just a friend. I know who Al likes and at the moment he hates her." Nanashi answered folding his arms.

"Damn it! This is all my fault!" Dorothy muttered then ran off to find Alviss.

Kimi just burst out laughing thinking the whole thing was funny not realising that she messed up two friendships making one person hate the other.

"You know Kimi that wasn't really nice what you did, you should really apologize before things get worse." Snow glared at Kimi.

"Me? Apologize? Why? It's funny!" Kimi giggled.

"Alviss! Wait! I'm sorry!" Dorothy called out to him watching as he ran through the hallway. She knew he was heading towards his room.

"Sorry for what? Ruining my life? Making me look like I'm gay? I don't care if your sorry or not I'm not going to forgive you." Alviss called back.

"But Alviss!"

"Shut up! I said I won't forgive you!"

"I know I made the biggest mistake back there in the war games, everyone makes mistakes."

"You know, you're right. My biggest mistake was meeting you!" Alviss snapped at her. "Don't even try to talk to me! I'm not in the mood right now I hate you so much!"

"My biggest mistake was falling in love with you! I hate you too you bastard!" Dorothy yelled at him and walked off.

All Alviss could do was stare after her when she the last words.

Kimi heard all the yelling going on and laughed she thought the whole argument was hilarious. "This is the most funniest thing i've ever heard" Kimi giggled looking at Ginta who looked worried.

"Kimi, I don't think it was funny, Alviss and Dorothy never fought, they hardly talked now they hate each other? Congratulations you now know how to ruin lives." Nanashi glared at Kimi.

"I know! Aren't I good at that?" Kimi giggled. "Meh they're stuck in each other's bodies until they can find that ÄRM or person who switched them"

"Kimi, get out of here, we don't need you to ruin our lives." Ginta ordered glaring at her. "Alviss should never had found you. Kimi you don't belong here, go home!" He snapped at her. Kimi shrugged and called Saru who followed after her and then vanished with her.

"That was easy!" Ginta blinked after Kimi and Saru left. "What are we going to do about Alviss and Dorothy though? They hate each other at the moment." Snow asked worriedly. "I can't be on either side of them because they are both still my friends."

"Just let nature take its course I guess." Nanashi shrugged and sighed. "I'll go cook some food for everyone."

"Damn that Cross Guard, to think I was falling in love with him! Now I'm stuck in his damn body too? This is the worst thing that's happened to me." Dorothy frowned glaring at herself in the mirror. She was in the bathroom washing her face well Alviss's rather since she was still in his body. "I don't think I can look at him again!" Dorothy frowned even harder and threw a towel over the mirror covering the reflection. She left the bathroom and headed out towards the balcony. When she got there Alviss was there sitting on the chair frowning.

"Great now you're going to say something that I'm here?" He glared at her and got up ready to leave. "Do me a favour and get out of my life" He muttered and left.

"Stuck up jerk! I was going to say sorry but screw you then!" Dorothy shouted after him.

"And your talking? I'm not the one flirting with Ginta 24/7, I'm not the one who makes an ex friend look like he's gay! I'm not the one who..." Alviss began before she interrupted him

"I get your point already shut up and listen! I'm sorry alright? Like I said earlier everyone makes mistakes. But what I said was true I **WAS **falling in love with you" Dorothy glared at him as she slightly blushed. "But I don't even know if I feel that way about you anymore bastard! I'll stick with Ginta at least HE cares!" with that she walked off without another word.

"Wait! You had a crush on me?" Alviss called after her, but it was too late she had already gone around the corner in tears.

Dorothy ran past Ginta in tears and headed towards her room. "Dorothy?" He asked and ran after her to see what had happened. "Just go away" The witch responded entering her room and slamming the door. "Dorothy? What happened?" Ginta called out. "I said go away!" She snapped and layed on her bed with her face buried in the pillow. Ginta wasn't the type of person who'd leave her alone. He opened her door and walked into the room then closed it seeing her in tears. "I told you to leave me alone Gintan." She mumbled not looking up to him as more tears rolled down her face.

Ginta ignored what she said and sat down on the bed next to her, he placed his hand gently on her back. "Dor tell me what happened maybe I can sort things out" he said. When he said that she cried even more and still told him to leave her alone. Ginta gave up and finally left the room to find Snow. "Snow she won't even talk to me or tell me what had happened." He explained to the Princess.

Nanashi called everyone up for dinner and noticed that Dorothy and Alviss would avoid each other. "If he's eating in here I'm eating out side." Dorothy would say glaring at Alviss, she got up with her plate of food and ate at the balcony.

"Are you two still fighting? This has been going on for two hours now and it's really annoying now!" Nanashi groaned as he sat next to Snow. "I didn't even say anything when I was here." Alviss said with Bell sitting on his shoulder. "Each time we try talking it ends up in another argument."

Snow thought for a moment and smiled. "I have an idea! I'm going to talk to Dorothy about it though." She got up then left.

"The last words I remember her saying before she said she hates me is that she loved me." Alviss sighed angrily at himself. "I never knew you two were dating!" Nanashi blinked staring at the Cross Guard. Bell frowned in annoyance. '_But I'm the one who loves Alviss!_' she thought.

"We weren't, I never had fallen in love with a girl before until now. The only thing I'm good at doing is ruining our friendship." Alviss responded to Nanashi. "GNH! Are you mad Alviss? Are you saying you love Dorothy?" Bell asked jealously. "She doesn't deserve you"

"I-I don't know Bell. Its just up until now I released the mistake I made, and I may not be able to fix it." Alviss answered wishing he had never argued with Dorothy.

"Are you crazy Snow? Me kissing Alviss when I win a fight against the Chess Pieces?" Dorothy exclaimed staring at the Princess after she had finished her meal. "It's the only thing I can come up with so you guys would start talking again. After all you told me a while ago you started crushing on him." Snow giggled at her response.

"It'd make things even worse than it already is Snow!"

"You never know until you try!" Snow winked to her. "Do you still have feelings for him after the argument though?"

"I-I don't know. I love him because of his cuteness but I hate him because of the fight we had. I don't even know my true feelings anymore." Dorothy sighed as she drank some water.

Kimi suddenly appeared when Dorothy said that and burst out laughing. "This is too funny! You guys had a fight and you say you have a crush on Alviss? HAHA! He's gay I just told all the Chess Pieces. Now to tell everyone else." Kimi then vanished again.

"Damn her! This is all her fault." Dorothy frowned getting up. "I'm going to forgive Al."

**Will everything be alright between Alviss and Dorothy? Will they become more then friends or just friends? And why does Kimi think this whole thing is funny. What happened to Raven?** **Stay tuned for Chapter 5~**


	5. Fight, Confession and Raven

(Thank you Luberianthief for helping me with this chapter:))

"So your just going to forgive him even though he doesn't want to talk to you at the moment?" Snow asked looking at the witch curiously. "But what if things get worse? Between the both of you? I thought you hate him? Or is it a love hate now?" Snow looked at her and sighed.

The witch shrugged and looked at Snow. "I dunno my feelings towards him anymore. I guess its a good thing we weren't dating I doubt we'd ever become an item like Gintan and this Koyuki girl. I feel really bad about this whole thing, its all my fault. "

"I'm sure everything will turn out well Dorothy!" Snow winked to her. "I'll go and talk to him." She then left the witch on her own.

"But Alviss, she says its all her fault and she feels really bad about it." Snow looked at the Cross Guard and sighed. "Sorry Snow but I don't' really care about her anymore. She should've thought before she tackle hugged him. She can go to hell for all I care!" Alviss frowned in annoyance. "End of story I'm not going to forgive her."

Snow looked at him and sighed then went to tell Dorothy what he said not knowing that was a big mistake. "He said that? I'm going to tell him what I think about him right now!" Dorothy hissed clenching her fists. Snow quickly ran off not wanting to get involved with anything.

In a few minutes time the Cross Guard and witch started swearing at each other and throwing things hoping it'll hurt either of them. Both of them figured nothing was harming each other so they started punching and kicking at one another.

Snow, Nanashi, Ginta, Bell and Babbo watched them in chibi form with their eyes looking frightened. "Should we leave them?" Snow whispered to Ginta clinging onto his arm. "Yeah, they should sort themselves out it's not like we'll find one of them dead and the other barely alive." Ginta nodded to the other three who followed him out of the castle in a hurry. "Jack and Alan are lucky they have dates they would've been terrified if they saw what we did. Alan may have done something though." Snow said with a sigh.

"Do you really think it's a good idea leaving them in the Castle alone? I can hear things breaking in the background." Nanashi asked sounding rather worried. "They could kill each other by now! I've never seen Alviss and Dorothy so mad at each other."

"Well they are putting us at risk too. C'mon lets go someplace else until they calm down." Babbo pointed out. "Or bring the castle down." Ginta joked. Snow giggled. "Why don't we go out somewhere far away from the castle? God I can still hear them yelling at each other."

"ALVISS! FOR GOD SAKE JUST LISTEN TO ME! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Dorothy yelled at him while dodging an object he threw at her. "CAN YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME? STOP THROWING THINGS AND LISTEN!" She screamed at him in annoyance. "GOD YOU'RE SUCH A STUBBORN IGNORANT JERK!"

Alviss summoned his Zephyrus Broom and started attacking her with it. Flash backs of him seeing her kissing Ginta in his body made him angrier. "LISTENING TO YOU WOULD BE A WASTE OF MY TIME, DESTROYING YOU WOULDN'T. JUST SHUT UP I DONT WANT YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE." He responded yelling even louder then she was. He pushed her roughly to the ground; fortunately her head didn't hit the ground hard.

(If nobody knew about their souls being switched it'd look like Dorothy pinned Alviss to the ground)

Alviss pinned her down to the ground, his knees were on hers, and his arm was holding her right arm. He summoned his Dagger ARM and held it in his free hand. "Got any last words before I kill you?" He smirked as he put the dagger near her throat pressing it lightly against her skin.

Dorothy could feel the dagger her own Dagger ARM pressing against her skin. '_How nice of him to abuse my own ARM just to kill me_' she thought with a frown. "I can't believe I had a crush on you!" she snapped at him and squinted her eyes expecting to die in the next few minutes.

Alviss stared at her with his eyes wide open. The last few words she said shocked him. He didn't know what to say. He recalled the Dagger ARM and got off her. He started to walk away. '_I can't believe I had a crush on you_' repeated in his mind. He turned around and watched her dusting her clothes, obviously she got up herself.

'_I almost got crushed by my own crush. Can't believe I actually love that guy now I'm having second thoughts . It's a good thing he hasn't got any feelings for me anyway_.' Dorothy frowned watching him as he looked at her. "What? Have you got a problem?" She snapped and walked off in annoyance.

'What was I thinking?!' Alviss thought, standing on his balcony with his right hand on his cheek. He leaned on the rail and sighed. 'First of all, why would I try to kill a girl, let alone, my friend and teammate?!' He closed his eyes. 'Second...' He thought of something that had happened the other day; when Dorothy had kissed him for no reason. '...why did she do that? Did she really love me? Or was she just saying that to make me get off her? Hm, I wonder...'

After a few more minutes, Alviss thought he should find Dorothy. As he walked down the hall, he saw her walking towards him. When she realized he was there, she turned and began to run back. "Dorothy, I want to talk to you!" He gasped. She stopped and looked at him, frowning with guilt. "You're not still mad?" "No." He shook his head as he stopped two feet away from her. "When you said you loved me, did you mean that? You weren't just saying that so I wouldn't kill you?" "WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU THINK I AM?! I'M NOT A LIAR!" She snapped. She lowered her head and sighed. "Of course I meant it, you idiot."

"I see..." Alviss looked away for a minute, like he was thinking about the whole thing. "Ever since you told me the first time, I've been feeling funny." He looked at her again. "I'm not very good at these things, and I can't tell that well, but...I think I'm starting to love you back."

"So um how, do you do um kiss?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Like this." Dorothy pulled him closer and locked lips with him.

'So I guess I just do what she's doing then?' Alviss thought following along with his first kiss.

Dorothy broke the kiss then looked at him, not sure how he was going to react.

Alviss blushed looking at her. "Wow" He gasped and stole another kiss from her. Dorothy deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck gently, she felt him doing the same.

"We better clean up the mess we made. I'm really sorry Dorothy." Alviss looked at her with his eyes filled with guilt as he started cleaning up. "I mean, I nearly tried to kill you, I want to make it up to you."

"You already have made it up to me Al, and it's alright, I'm the one who's sorry, I kinda started it all."

"What do you mean I've already made it up to you?" He asked looking confused. "I haven't done anything"

"Being my boyfriend means a lot to me Al." She straightened a poster and turned to face him, her eyes shone while looking at him.

"But how is being your boyfriend a lot to you? I mean I still want to do something bigger to make it up." He sighed straightening the last furniture. Surprisingly they didn't make a huge mess like they thought they did.

"Well, there's a carnival on tonight we could go to that." Dorothy suggested after a while of thinking.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Alviss and Dorothy were at the carnival on their first date. Alviss remembered his father saying '_A man should always pay for everything._''

"I'll pay for the entry fee." Dorothy would say. Alviss shook his head. "No, I'll pay for it." He then handed the amount of Pewter it cost to enter. He held out his hand to her. "You didn't have to pay for it Al, I have a lot of Pewter." Dorothy looked at him.

"I know you do, but I'll buy everything for you today. I did say I want to make it up to you, my father once told me before he died a man should always pay for everything." He smiled then headed to the Roller Coaster. "But at least let me buy something Al, I'd feel bad if I didn't!" She sounded guilty.

"Your lucky ma'am to have a guy who's willing to buy anything for you. I have to buy everything for my husband all the damn time because he always runs out of Pewter." An elderly woman frowned as she walked into the line with her husband.

Alviss put his arm around Dorothy and shook his head. "No, I just want you to have the best night of your life"

"I already am" Dorothy whispered resting her head on his chest while they walked up in the line when more people got onto the Roller Coaster. To everyone else it looked like Alviss leaning his head on Dorothy's chest but they didn't know about the Soul Switch situation.

"Sir you ought to be disgusted with yourself, leaning your head on a woman's chest in public." The woman's husband snapped at Dorothy.

Alviss and Dorothy ignored them, when they got onto the Roller Coaster. When they got off it they went to the restaurant part of the carnival, where Alviss brought them some food. Dorothy would sit next to him and lean her head on his shoulder.

In the shadows of the restaurant a Goth girl watched them. The girl was Raven. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, black tank top and black sneakers. Yes this is the girl who switched Alviss and Dorothy's souls from the first Chapter.

Raven was watching Dorothy and Alviss all night from the shadows. She wondered if she should talk to them, then shook her head. '_No, they wouldn't believe I was the one who swapped their souls anyway_.' She thought with a sigh then continued following them all night until they decided to head back.

Dorothy was holding a large stuffed animal in her arms, while Alviss carried a few bags full of prizes that they had won at the sideshows. Raven followed them in the shadows and decided to come out. She appeared in front of them starling the couple. Dorothy accidently dropped her stuffed animal and picked it up in her arms again and dusted the dirt off it.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Were the words that came from Alviss's mouth full of worry, he couldn't see her properly in the dark otherwise he would've recognized her.

"Oh right, its dark out here hehe, my name is Raven and I've came to tell you I was the one who swapped your bodies if you can find me again I'll gladly change you back but you'll have to challenge me when you find me." Raven answered with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy asked just making out Raven's figure. The stars in the night sky weren't very bright that night and there was no moon so that wasn't helpful.

"I'm going now, but when you do find me, challenge me to a fight and if you both win, I'll change your souls back and if you don't well your stuck like that forever." Raven smirked then vanished leaving the witch and cross guard looking confused.

(**Will Alviss and Dorothy find Raven again and challenge her? Will they get their souls back? Stay tuned for more Chapters)**


	6. Back to normal

"I take it you guys had a good time last night?" Nanashi smirked watching the witch tackle hugging the Cross Guard. "The way you two are acting I mean. I'm happy for the both of you! But when are we going to find this 'Raven' girl you're talking about." He asked folding his arms as Snow walked up near him looking worried. She held her hand close to her chest and looked away sadly.

"HM? Snow what's wrong?" Dorothy asked as she stopped tackling Alviss for once. "Did something happen to Gintan or anyone?"

"Bell flew off a while ago and I found her... But she's captured. Some girl captured her I tried fighting them and saving her but I failed." Snow sighed.

"What? Why didn't you tell us before?" Alviss gasped looking at the Princess. "First thing we'll do is get Bell back then find Raven. Did you see who captured her?"

"A Goth girl did. She was strong and had a Gemini ARM, she threatened to use it on me if I didn't leave her alone. I didn't know what it did I thought it was a dangerous ARM." Snow said then explained to them what she looked like.

"That's Raven with no doubt! She's the one who swapped our souls, any idea where she went?" Dorothy asked.

"No, she used Andata I didn't get to hear the place she said because Bell was screaming." Snow responded feeling guilty. "I wish I could've stopped her."

"Thanks Snow. Al and I will go around looking for her. We don't fight until tomorrow in the war games so it'll be good." Dorothy said.

"Why don't we all help look for Raven, then one of us can tell you guys that we found her?" Jack suggested as he sat on the couch.

Raven smirked as she held Bell gently in her hand; she didn't mean to harm the fairy she just wanted to fight Alviss and Dorothy to see how strong they are.

"Um why did you capture me?" Bell asked looking up at the Goth girl.

"To Lure that Witch and Cross Guard of course. Why else would I need you?" Raven responded as she sat down on a bolder.

"Then why didn't you fight them before you caught me?" Bell frowned in annoyance.

"Because it'd be boring, it's more fun with them looking for me. Gives me more time to think of the ARM I'll use."

"Why did you change their souls?" Bell looked at her getting annoyed with her capturer hoping Alviss would come and save her soon.

"Meh felt like it." Raven shrugged even though that wasn't her real answer.

"You do realise that their dating now because of you?" Bell asked sounding jealous.

"Talk to the hand." Raven put her hand out in front of the fairy's face in annoyance.

"Why would I? Its dirty!" Bell glared at her.

"You know I could squash you, but that'd ruin the fun." Raven snickered.

About two hours later Dorothy and Alviss finally found Raven with Bell.

"Bout time you guys found me." Raven muttered. "Ok, before we fight, I'll switch your souls back BUT if you lose well you'll just find out." She looked at them and smirked.

"What do you.." Alviss began before Raven interrupted him.

"Darkness ÄRM Gemini." Raven summoned the Gemini ARM revealing a pair of twins stretching their arms.

"Master? What do you wish for us to do?" The girl asked rubbing her eyes.

"Change their souls back." Raven responded pointing to the witch and Cross Guard.

"Yes Master." The girl nodded as she flew over to Alviss and pulled Dorothy's soul from him. The boy twin went over to Dorothy and pulled Alviss's soul from her, in a split second the twins put the souls in their right bodies then returned to Raven.

"Thank you Gemini!" Raven said as she recalled the ÄRM. "As for the fight, we'll do that tomorrow during the War Games. I am sort of a Chess Piece but I'm solo but I don't kill anyone like they do. I'll give you both time to adjust to your bodies again, til then buh bye!" She then vanished.

"That was weird..." Alviss blinked then noticed Bell flying over to him happily.

A few hours later Alviss left Bell behind with Snow so he could spend time with Dorothy without Bell being jealous.

"You're so cute Al!" Dorothy smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"Heh, you used to say that to Ginta all the time." Alviss slightly laughed as they headed towards the newest restaurant.

**End of chap 6**


	7. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter of Soul Switcher.**

"Pozun!" Raven snapped appearing behind him with a smirk on her face. Pozun jumped and looked up at Raven.

"Y-Yes Raven?" He responded nervously for some reason he was afraid of her.

"Can you be the judge of the battles tomorrow?" She requested bending down so her eyes look into his.

Pozun began to sweat and pulled out his shirt's collar. "Er um right!" He nodded saluting her. "Who are you fighting against tomorrow?"

"Never you mind who I'm fighting against!" She snapped at him in annoyance. "You'll find out tomorrow." She then vanished without another word.

Pozun sighed in relief when she vanished. "That girl is a mystery and annoying."

"She doesn't know who she's fighting against if she wants to fight against us tomorrow." Dorothy smirked eating her spaghetti in a restaurant.

"Raven's the one who's going to be defeated. If we fight separately who fights her first?" Alviss sighed as he picked at his food.

"I will! I'll give her a taste of her own medicine." The witch grinned with a twinkle in her eye. Alviss grinned and put his arm around her, the pair were sitting next to each other at a table which had a couch seat instead of normal chairs. The pair stayed at the restaurant for a few hours and then payed for the meals then left.

The next day...

"Dorothy from Team MÄR verses Raven of the..." Pozun began with a sweat drop. He didn't know who she was with he knew she wasn't a Chess Piece.

"I'm on my own" Raven growled at Pozun. "Let's get this fight started already."

"Right er begin!" Pozun called out waving down his right arm and stepping out the way. He looked at the rest of Team MÄR who were already for cheering Dorothy.

"Losers first" Raven smirked.

"So you want to go first? Go ahead then!" The witch laughed.

"Nature ÄRM, Ice Cubes." Raven watched as thirteen large Ice cubes surrounded the witch. "Explode" she smirked thinking she had cornered the witch.

"Zephyrus Broom"

"Damn it! Nature ARM Ice Cubes version one" Raven grinned. "This version will freeze you and it never misses"

"Darkness ÄRM Mirror Magic" Dorothy yelled out summoning a large mirror. "Heh reflects attacks and drains your Magic Power."

"Where'd she get that ÄRM from?" Ginta gasped staring at the mirror ÄRM.

"Alviss probably gave it to her." Nanashi smirked nudging the cross guard.

"Actually I didn't." Alviss said as he watched Raven getting turned into a Ice-Statue.

"What will the side effects be for the Mirror Magic?" Jack asked.

"Um er winner Dorothy of Team MÄR" Pozun announced watching as the witch walked off the stage with a grin on her face.

"I just get sick for a week" The witch frowned responding to Jack's question.

"As for your question Ginta, I found it." Dorothy grinned.

The next day...

"Alviss of Team MÄR verses Raven. Let the match BEGIN!" Pozun waved his right arm down and jumped off the stage to watch the fight.

"Losers..." Raven began then suddenly got pushed up from the ground by Alviss's thirteen Totem Poles. The force was so powerful she fell off the ÄRM and landed hard on the ground. "GNH!" She groaned looking at him with a frown.

"Nature ÄRM, Ice Cubes"

"Thirteen Totem Pole"

The battle went on for a while until Alviss managed to win easily.

Pozun stared at Raven who was laying weakly on the ground mumbling about losing twice. "The winner Alviss of Team MÄR"

Raven found strength to get up and walked up to Team MAR. "You can keep your measly souls the way they are. I don't wish to see you again" She snapped and vanished.

"Cranky much?" Jack sweat dropped.

"Mhm! Lets celebrate with a banquette" Dorothy nodded after Raven vanished. The Team partied the rest of the night until very late.

"I love you Alviss." The witch smiled as she leaned to kiss him.

"I love you too Dorothy" He responded pressing his lips against hers.

"Grr no fair" Bell frowned watching from Ginta's shoulder.

The end


End file.
